


Fae by Gene Human by Nature

by StacieK09



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacieK09/pseuds/StacieK09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on how Lauren and Bo first met, and became what they will always be. Lovers. Rated T for now. First Lost Girl story. Hope everyone enjoys! More to come!</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fae by Gene Human by Nature

"What is going on in here?" I call out, stepping through the tall steel doors. Dyson has hold of a small brunette, baring his teeth at her.

"Doctor Lewis, sorry for disturbing you, but we've found someone claiming to not know who, or what she is." The dark skinned man announced, removing a grey fedora from his head, and bringing it flush against his chest.

"Get off of me you freak! Who the hell are you, people?!" the brunette speaks out, struggling against the wolf's grasp. "Silence bitch!" Dyson snarls.

"Alright, that's enough! Does the Ash know about this, Hale?" I ask, shifting my gaze to the siren.

"No mam. We were going to drop her off to be examined before informing the Ash."

Walking towards the brunette, the wolf still has his grasp on her. "I believe dropping her off would be a bit difficult, when she's being held in place." I respond, steel gazing Dyson with much disapproval. I don't know anything about this woman just yet, but I know enough common respect, that she doesn't deserve this treatment. Though, the shapeshifter has never been one for manners.

"Dyson, come on man. Let's go, I want to get this finished before happy hour is over!" Hale comments, placing a hand on the wolf's shoulder. Releasing a low growl, he reluctantly releases his hold, shoving past the brunette and myself. Always hot headed. "Thanks Doc," Hale replies, replacing his hat as they both disappear around the corner.

Turning my gaze to the brunette, "Are we going to be calm, or do I need to call the wolf back?" I ask, gesturing towards my office. She stares for a moment, before heading in. I can't help but run my eyes down the length of her body as she walks by.

"We can do this one of two ways," I start, gesturing towards the exam table, "We can sit down, and have a civil conversation in which you answer all of my questions honestly, or I can stick you with needles, and run a series of tests to get my answers. Either way, we will be finding out who you are."

"What kind of police station is this? What about my lawyer? My rights as a human?" she asks, throwing her hands in the air. She thinks she's human? Interesting. I think to myself. She is most definitely Fae, despite not caring for Dyson much, he does have a keen sense of smell when it comes to seeking out another Fae.

"You truly have no idea where you are, do you?"

She throws her hands up a second time, giving me a 'please enlighten me' look. I can't help the smile that spreads across my face, she is really adorable when she's frustrated.

"Ok, we're going to try this, but I really need you to be one hundred percent honest with me. Can you do that?"

"After being shoved into a god awful smelling van, and having a close encounter with a crazy bearded man, I think I could do that. You know, to save my life and all." She replies, dripping with sarcasm as she makes her way to the table, hopping onto it.

"Dyson can be a little much at times yes, but he was just doing his job. When you have to deal with all kinds of Fae day in and day out, it can put you on edge." I reply, grabbing my clipboard and pen.

"I'm sorry, deal with what?" she responds in a confused manner.

"Let's back up a bit, shall we? What's your name?"

"Bo, Bo Dennis. Now are you going to tell me what the F a Fae is?"

"Who were you raised by?" I ask, trying to dig a little deeper before dropping a bombshell on this poor woman.

"My parents? Well, adoptive parents. Why?"

"You were adopted? Have you ever met your real parents?"

"No, they wanted to stay anonymous. Trust me, I tried to find them, hired the best P.I. in the world. It's like they just vanished off the earth." I kind of feel bad for this girl. This is most definitely a new one for me, I have never met a Fae that hasn't been raised around the Far world. This might be harder than I originally thought.

"Have you ever had any unusual experiences growing up? Things that don't normally happen to a young woman?" I encourage, walking to the other side of the table. Taking note of her now fumbling hands. I don't see any visibly strange marks, no scars, or brandishing.

"Like what?" she replies, staring down.

"I'm honestly not sure how else to put this so, please be open minded when I ask." I stop just in front of her, raising her head to meet my gaze, "Has anything… supernatural happened to you? Any sensations that provoke you to act out?"

"You mean, other than wolf boy growing fangs right in front of me?"

"Yes, these actions would be somewhat similar to that, I mean you may have different powers of course. I have no idea what kind of Fae you are, and before you ask, or start to freak out, you need to know that Dyson and Hale wouldn't have brought you in here if they didn't think you were Fae. They like to keep their species secret from humans. You were raised by humans I assume, which explains why you have no idea what I am saying right now, which also explains your face at the moment." Snapping out of her daze, she straightens back up, "So, I'm not normal? I'm some kind of freak?"

"Far from normal, yes. Freak, no. I guess that would be in the eye of the beholder though, but the Fae are not freaks. Just more of a superhuman. Now I wou-,"

"What kind of Fae are you?" she interrupts, leaning on her arms behind her.

"Well, I would be the insatiably curious human doctor kind unfortunately. Very long story." I finish waving off her question. "Now, I would need to run tests to help my better figure you out. Would you be ok with that?" Immediately regretting giving her an out to this situation.

She steadily stares me down, clearly debating with herself before revealing a smirk, "Let's back up a bit, shall we? What is your name Doctor? And will these test take a while?"

"Lauren Lewis, and yes they quite possibly could take a while, do you have somewhere to be?" A few more moments go by before she responds. "Nope. I'm free, but while you are running your tests, you can tell me all about how a gorgeous human doctor came to work with such a secret community." She replies, placing a single hand on my forearm. A strange sensation begins to pulse through my body, starting where her hand was currently sitting. Forcing my knees to buckle a bit.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" She gives me a confused look, "Doing what? Flirting with you? I thought you were in to that stuff, I-I'm so sorry." She replies, quickly removing her hand in the process.

"No, not that. You were pulsing some type of energy into my arm, just by your touch. It was, umm exhilarating to say the least." I comment, still under her spell. I have a very strong urge to kiss her right now. What is she? That was, wow…

"Hey, are you okay?" the brunette asks, waving her hand in front of my face. "If all it takes is one touch from my hand to get you so hot and bothered, then what would happen if I kissed you?"

Jumping off the exam table, she is now inches from my face. I can't seem to bring my legs to back away. The draw I felt earlier is still very present, though I believe this is purely attraction at this point. She really is a beautiful woman, dark chocolate eyes with a bit of twinkle, the way her mouth curves into a seductive smile. Slowly closing the distance, I pick up a hint of her floral essence, enriching my senses as the tension to take her lips in mine becomes unbearable.

Just then the steel doors to my room burst open, breaking our trance.

"Hey Doc, I know you are probably busy saving the Fae world and so on, so forth, but I got into a pretty bad brawl, and think I need a few sti-, oh! Sorry, I didn't realize you had another patient."

"It's fine Tamsin, we were just about to umm, finish up. This is Bo, Bo this is Tamsin, another detective of the Fae community, but a lot nicer than the wolf." I state, glancing back at Bo who has a look of sadness in her eyes. "Bo? Are you okay?" I ask, placing a hand on her arm.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry, became a bit dazed there for a moment. Tamsin? It's very nice to meet you, though I can't say that much for your buddy Dyson. He always a bit of a prick?"

Tamsin releases a small laugh, "Yeah, he has a bit of a temper. Makes him one hell of a detective though. It's nice to meet you too, I'll uhh, wait outside?" she finishes raising her cut up hand, reminding me that she needs my help.

"Of course, I'll be right there." Turning back to Bo, she has this gentle smile across her face. Fae by gene, Human by nature. "We'll pick this up another time? I would love to help you figure out who you really are, if you want to of course."

"If it means I get to spend time with you, then I am all for it Doc. Are you free Friday night?"

"Night?"

"Yeah, I was thinking we could go for a few drinks, get to know each other better." She finishes, placing her hand on my arm again, same sensation as before, only I am able to fight against it this time. "I think we should keep it in the lab for a while, keep it professional, yeah?"

That frown is back, "Sure Lauren, I'll stop by tomorrow?" I nod in response, opening the door for her. "Tomorrow then, Doc." She responds, purposely brushing against me, making her leave. I'm honestly excited and scared at the same time to find out what kind of Fae she is. I think releasing a long sigh, before Tamsin steps in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.


	2. Keeping Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why am I so intrigued by this woman? I’ve known her all of 45mins, and even then I don’t fully know her, but something about her has completely enthralled my thoughts. Not to mention her beauty is nothing like I’ve ever seen, even when compared to my ex Nadia.

"You sure did a good job this time, Tamsin." I comment, pulling the last stitching through her hand. Tamsin's not one for staying out of fights. Seems like every other day she's walking through those doors with something new to add to the books.

"Thanks doc, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well I would hope you'd go to another doctor, mind telling me what happened this time?" I pry.

"I was enjoying a nice and quiet lunch at the Dal," Of, course. "when this drunken brute walks in slamming down two hundred dollars, claiming that whoever could take him in a fight would receive the money as a reward. I know, right? Who does that? Anyway, no one would step up against him, so I decided to take one for the team," rolling my eyes, I can't help the laugh that escapes. Tamsin, Tamsin. Always getting into unnecessary situations.

"And did we win?" I ask, knowing full and well what the answer was. Tamsin doesn't look it, but she has some hidden strength behind those puny arms. She is what we call a Valkyrie, someone charged with taking the souls of fallen warriors to the afterlife, Valhalla. She also has the power of Doubt, which usually comes in handy in messy situations.

"Of course! How else am I going to pay for this doctor visit?"

"Tamsin, you don't ever pay anyway!" I tease, jabbing her in the shoulder.

"Ow, doc. I told you to keep a tab going. I'll pay you back one day."

"You do realize, I won't still be around a hundred years from now, right?"

"You never know; You are the best doctor around. I mean you found a cure for our kind, and you had little information to go on at the time. I have no doubt that you will come up with a solution to prolonging human life." She responds, taking her phone from her pocket. "I have to go though doc, Thank you again. You busy later?"

"Yes, I'll be at the Dal." She returns a big grin, before making her leave.

For the remainder of my day, I decide to do some research on what type of Fae Bo could be. I'm not entirely sure what she was doing to me earlier, but it felt very persuasive. So she must have some type of psychological control on others. The sensation it sent through my body was like fireworks, and there was a bit of a pull following. In that moment I felt I would do anything she'd asked me to, and I wanted to do anything she wanted me to.

That being said, she must somehow feed off the energy of others, and if I'm not mistaken, that energy could very well be sexual energy. I only know of one other type of Fae to do something similar. An Incubus, but they are primarily male. I'll have to look further into it, but at least I have something to go off of. Trick would more than likely know, he's one of the oldest Fae I have had the pleasure of becoming good friends with. Trick owns that Dal Riata, a neutral waystation for both light and dark Fae. Maybe he'll also know something about this mysterious Bo Dennis. I think to myself, noticing that I've been doodling her name over and over again on the paper of another patient.

Why am I so intrigued by this woman? I've known her all of 45mins, and even then I don't fully know her, but something about her has completely enthralled my thoughts. Not to mention her beauty is nothing like I've ever seen, even when compared to my ex Nadia.

"Doc?" a voice breaks my thoughts, looking to the door the Shapeshifter is leaning against the frame.

"Dyson, everything okay?" I ask, standing from my chair. He nods as he takes a few steps. "I wanted to stop by and apologize for my actions earlier. I shouldn't have lost my cool, especially in front of you."

"I see; have you been continuing the temperament practices I gave you?"

"I have, but I really don't think the effects are as good, as when you are helping me with them Doc." He replies, leaning against the desk.

"Dy, you need to be able to work on them on your own. I won't always be around to calm you down."

"I think all I need is a release of frustration, and my temper would be easier to control." He finishes, sliding closer to where I am standing.

"I told you, that would never happened again. We both made a mistake, and you know how I feel, Dyson."

"I don't feel like it was a mistake, Lauren. Was I really that bad?"

I release a small chuckle at that, "No you crazy wolf, you were… gentle, and wonderful, but Dyson I love women. I always have, I was just vulnerable back then, with Nadia leaving me and my father passing. You were sweet, and kind to me. I took advantage of that, and I am sorry."

"Oh come on Lauren, give me a chance to change your mind. I promise I'll be the best thing for you. I'll protect you, and cherish you. I feel like I am fal-"

"Dyson don't, please. I'm sorry, but we can't be a thing. I don't feel the same, please respect that."

Saying that triggers his anger, his eyes go from a calm ocean blue to a dark sunglow yellow, a low growl follows. "Dyson, remember your practices. Breathe, and clear your head."

Nothing seems to be working, as he continues closing the space between us, rage clearly filling his head. "Remember why you want this control over your anger. Dyson, please!" by this point he has me backed up against a wall. "Think about Ciara!" I yell.

Just then his eyes go from the awful yellow, to blue. Shaking his head, he takes glance of the room. "Lauren, I- I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. Gah! Why does this keep happening? It's like once I've reached that point, I have no control." I place a hand onto his shoulder in support. "Dy, we'll figure it out. I promise."

"I could have hurt you Lauren! God, I don't know what I would do if I ever did. Maybe, I should look for help somewhere else,"

"Oh come on wolf. I'm fine, and we were able to bring you back before you did anything. We just need to figure out what triggers it, and yes, maybe we should have someone else present when I'm helping you, but we'll get this figured out Dyson. Okay?"

"Do you think it has something to do with Ciara's death?"

I lightly shrug "Do you blame yourself?"

"Sometimes, If I would of just gone with her."

"Dyson stop. You have no reason to blame yourself. You both had lives to live, and things to take care of. You had no way of knowing that the underfae were on a killing rampage where she was going. No one knew until it was too late." He just nods his head in response. "Listen doc, I do care for you very much, but I also do understand that you don't reciprocate those feelings."

"I do care about you, but only as a friend. You are family Dyson. You, Hale, Tamsin, Trick. Hell even Vex sometimes, but we won't let him know that." I reply, giving him a playful wink.

"Thanks Doc. Hey, did you happen to get anywhere with the girl we brought in earlier?"

"Yes, and no. Her name is Bo, and she was raised by humans. Which explains why she didn't know she was Fae. That's going to be the tricky part. I have little to nothing to go on, in finding information on her type. But we'll get there. She's coming back tomorrow so I can run some tests."

"I see, well let me know if there is anything I can help with. Are you going to be at the Dal later?"

"I will," I reply, forming a soft smile.

"I'll see you then," he replies, giving me a nod before taking his leave.

Collapsing into the chair, I let out a drawn out sigh. What a day! Trying to keep up in the Fae world is rough. I wonder sometimes why I even agreed to help. Oh wait, for Science. That's right. I guess I should go see Trick about one Bo Dennis, and this mysterious trigger with Dysons anger. He has to know something. I think, packing up for the day. One last glance around the room, before flipping the lights off.


	3. Self Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying thus far! I'm having a blast writing this.

"Hello again Doctor." A sweet voice comes from across the room, looking up I spot the brunette leaning against the door frame. That door gets more action in a two days' time, than I do in a month!

"Bo, hello. You startled me," I reply, placing down the book I was currently reading. "I can see that," she returns, making her way towards my desk. "Am I to early? I could always come back later."

"No, not at all, please have a seat." I say, gesturing towards the chair across my desk. "I'm actually glad you are here. I was able to turn up some information in regards to what type of Fae you are." I finish, sliding a book in front of her. Trick lent me a couple books last night, after explaining the situation.

"Incubus? Like the band?" I can't help the laugh I release, at how cute she is. "First off, great band. Second, keep reading and you will see that an Incubus is the male equivalent of a Succubus."

Her gears take a moment to start turning, "Oh, oh… I see, so. What exactly does all this mean? Sexual energy? Lure men to their deaths? How are you so calm about this? I'm a killer!" Her face turns a pale at the realization. "Omg, I killed him. That's how he died." She finishes, clearly lost in her thoughts. I reach out placing my hand over hers, "Bo, you are not a killer. Yes, without any training things can easily get out of control, but that doesn't make you a killer."

"Yes it does! You know why? Because I killed him, I killed Kyle, the boy I was so in love with. I ended up killing him because I wanted to have sex with him. I'm pretty sure they don't teach that in sex ed. Oh my god, Kyle I'm so sorry." She has her head in her hands hysterically crying. I can't stand the sight, she looks so fragile and broken.

Standing from my chair, I make my way to her, kneeling down at her side, "Hey, Bo, look at me.," placing my hand against her cheek I turn her head to mine. "You can't blame yourself for his death. You had no idea, and that doesn't make you a killer, Bo. Please believe me when I say that. Accidents happen, we can't always control them."

The brunette was still sobbing uncontrollably, and the only thing I can think to do is hold her. Hold her tight, and let her cry out her emotions. I couldn't imagine losing someone you loved and cared for, to your own hands. How can anyone live with that? I think to myself, making small circles against her back. After a few moments, her sobs become quieter, and her convulsions lessened. I feel her tighten the embrace, placing her nose into the crook of my neck. Her breathe against my neck is mesmerizing. "Your aura is blinding doctor." She speaks out after a while. Pulling away from her, I catch her gaze. "Aura? Can you see other people's energies?"

"Yeah, I guess I can. I've never thought anything of it. I guess I always thought that was normal, but by the look on your face, not so much." She finishes, releasing her hold as she takes a few steps back. I immediately miss the contact.

"No, it's not, but I think I may know a few people who would love to have that ability," I reply, earning a gentle laugh. "Is there anything else you can do? That you know isn't normal at least."

"Well, I guess the pulse I can send out when in contact with someone else, though I'm not quite sure how I do that. It just happens."

"I see, well then we will just need to run a few tests and figure that out now won't we?" I say, walking to the cabinet across the room, retrieving my blood work bag, "You aren't afraid of needles are you?" I ask, snapping on gloves. "Afraid of needles? Please, I fought off mister big bad wolf the other day, I think I can handle a few pokes."

I spend the next half hour chasing her around the lab, trying to receive one blood sample. "Oh… So… Fearless…" I huff out in between breaths, returning to my desk for a well-earned break.

"So I exaggerated a bit, sue me." She whines back, holding her arm.

"Exaggerated is an understatement for what that was. I mean, who runs around like that yelling "You'll never take me alive!"?" I ask, checking my heartrate.

"What's the matter doc? You seem flustered." She breathes, making her way towards my desk. "Mhm, and I wonder whose fault that is," I reply, laying my head back to rest my eyes. This woman has a crazy amount of energy it's scary. The sudden feeling of weight shifting over my lap brings me back, "Now that you've had your fun, and got what you needed. I think it's time I get a little something in return."

"What do you have in mind?" I ask, placing my hands against her thighs. That pull from yesterday is back, but I don't think she's forcing it.

"I have many things in mind right now, unfortunately some of them I don't really trust myself enough to show you. Yet that is. However, there is one that I believe you and I can both handle." She husks out, leaning in just inches from my face. "I'm listening." I state. Wanting nothing more than to take her lips in mine. They seem so inviting, and I wouldn't mind exploring what they have to offer. "I was thinking, you'd let me take you out to dinner and maybe a few drinks."

I lean back a bit, shocked. Maybe, this girl does have some control. I was so sure she was going to take me right here. "Unless you don't want to that is." She states, taking my silence as a no. She begins to remove herself from my waist. I quickly grab her hands in mine. "Don't, I'm sorry. Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you." She settles back in her position, "Okay, how about tonight?"

"Tonight would be great, I know the perfect bar for us to go, and where you can meet many others like you." I reply, running my hands up the length of her side, taking note of each curve and muscle along the way. God, this woman is absolutely beautiful.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe your hands are very fond of my body." Pun intended? I smirk to myself. "I believe you are correct," I respond, leaning up against her, "I'd like to think my lips feel the same way. Guess there's only one way to find out for sure."

"What happened to keeping this professional?" she breathes out, with no retreat.

"Call it scientific curiosity." I reply, just inches from her luscious lips. Slowly closing the gap, I mentally prepare myself for the explosion of sensation I'm about to endure when the lab doors swing open, "Doctor, this woman needs your help!" Breaking my concentration, I see Dyson and Hale carrying in a lifeless figure, I immediately switch to doctor mode, as Bo leaps off of my lap.

I then make my way to the exam table. "What happened?" I ask, quickly checking her vitals. "We were investigating the Wilcox family club for illegal human trafficking, when out of nowhere this woman attacks Dyson, luring him into another room. If I hadn't of walked in when I did, Dyson would have been a puddle of goo beneath her."

"She had me under some type of control, just by her touch. It was so powerful, I couldn't resist what she wanted, and what she wanted was a good fuck apparently. If she didn't come across so heinous with her intentions, I may have given her what she wanted." Dyson finished a bit vain.

"She had control over you? With her touch? Was she pulsing some type of sensation into you?" I ask, remembering the want and desire that ran through me when Bo pulsed into my body.

"Yeah, something like that. All I know is that when she started doing that, I felt this sudden urge to do whatever she wanted."

"A pull." I whisper, just above my breath. Looking down at the woman, there is something a bit familiar about her, but I can't place it. Finally getting the woman set up in an isolated room, I make my way towards the detectives. "She's stable for now, I'll be sure to call you when she wakes up."

Hale gives me a nod in confirmation.

"Be sure to keep your distance doctor, were not quite sure what she's capable of yet." Dyson sneers. Following his glance, I see he is not talking about the woman they just brought in, but about Bo. There is no doubt he saw what was unfolding at the time of their arrival. "I think I can handle my own, but thank you for your concern, Dyson." I reply, stepping into his view, blocking Bo from his.

"Of course," he gently speaks, forming a half smile. "Come on Hale, we should get back to the club."

"Right oh, my buddy!" Hale replies making his way towards the door, Dyson stands his ground for a few moments longer before taking his leave.

"What is it with that wolf?! Does he always have a stick up his ass?" Bo interrupts my thoughts, running her hands down the length of my stomach, causing me to teeter back into her. She smiles at that response.

"Dyson is complicated, and I don't think anyone will ever figure him out." I reply, turning around in her embrace. "As for you though, I would love nothing more than to find out what's going on in that head of yours. I feel very drawn to you Bo,"

"but," she interrupts.

"but, I don't want to rush this. Not just yet anyways. I want to help you with your control. I trust you, but I know that you don't trust yourself, so I want to build that confidence in you."

"I'm very drawn to you too Doctor. You are most definitely special, and if going slow is what it takes to be with you, then I am all for going slow." She replies pulling a seductive smile. "So then, should I pick you up around 7?" she asks, releasing her hold. I nod in confirmation, as she makes her way towards the door. "See you later then, Lauren Lewis."


	4. Territorial

"Ugh! How do you drink this stuff?" I ask, impulsively trying to shake the burn away.

"What's the matter Doc, not a fan of the tequila?" the brunette beauty replies, signaling to the bartender for two more.

"Bo, if we keep this up, we're not going to be able to feel our lips later." This girl could definitely drink me under the table, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous about the unknown effects alcohol can have on a succubus. Though I must say, my scientific curiosity is very much overwhelming that feeling at the moment.

Sliding off her stool, she quickly reduces the space between us. "Don't you worry Doc, I can keep those lips full of all kinds of sensations." Releasing the last word with a low growl, sending shivers down my spine.

Teetering back just a little, I catch myself, leaning in just as close, inches from her ear. "As exhilarating and thrilling as that sounds, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a drunken succubus fling." I breathe into her ear, returning the favor of shivers.

Not wanting to let this hot charade up, she places the palm of her hand against my back settling her body between my legs, "I can assure you Doctor, booze does not affect my ability to perform." humming the last bit against my neck. She has to take things one step further, doesn't she. I think to myself, fighting back sudden urge to kiss her. I can tell she's struggling with that same emotion. Her chocolate eyes continue to make contact with my lips, before readjusting back to my eyes.

A clearing of the throat cuts through the thick tension, "Everything alright here?" Dyson's unmistakable voice chimes to my right, breaking the connection first; I lean back onto my stool. Bo doesn't seem to like the sudden change in atmosphere, as her face pulls an adorable frown. "Hello Dyson, I didn't know you be here tonight." I reply, turning my attention towards the wolf.

"Well, Tamsin asked if I wanted to join you ladies at the bar tonight, though I must admit I was under the impression, it would just be you and Tamsin." He scoffs, making direct eye contact with Bo.

"Wolfie boy it is so great to see you again, a bit too soon I might add. Have we bit off anyone's head recently?" Releasing a small laugh, I can sense this is becoming very heated quickly, and not in a good way. "I only bite when pushed too, tonight may be your lucky night." He growls

"Dyson, check it! Two o'clock, Shorty by the pool table!" Hale disrupts the new found tension. Thank god I think, shooting Bo an apologetic look.

"Oh man, the one with the ice blue eyes?"

"Ice blue eyes, and a smile to kill. I think I'm in love man." He taunts, grabbing at his chest.

"You say that every time, Hale."

"This one is different though, I can feel it."

"Oh I can definitely see it," Bo chimes in, laughing at the Siren. Dyson and Hale, both turn their heads in confusion. "She can see the sexual energies of others." As soon as I say that, I can see the gears turning in both of their heads, both coming up with ways to use this new information to their advantage.

"Well isn't that something," Hale replies, mischievous grin in full force, "So lets say, if I happen to walk over to Lil Mamma over there and start a conversation with her, you could tell if she was interested or not?"

"I could," she starts, noticing Dyson's sudden spike in arousal towards the Doctor. Not being able to contain her laugh at the sight of wolf boy drooling over the gorgeous blonde. Good luck there buddy She thinks.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I reply, shooing the Siren away. Turning on my stool, I grab the two no longer chilled shots, handing one off to Bo. "Okay, how about me?"

"What happened to keeping things professional, Doctor?" Bo replies, forming a breath taking smile. Shifting her body my direction.

"Just call it scientific curiosity." She's not buying it.

"Uhuh, well," she pauses taking in the blondes beauty, "You are most definitely curious," she takes a loose strand of hair lightly between her fingers, "but I am not so sure its entirely scientific." Taking my bottom lip into my mouth, "We should probably take this," I point to the tequila, softly laughing.

"Whoa, whoa, wait for me." Dyson pouts, waving down the barkeep. I roll my eyes in the process, returning my glance to the Succubus, who is now intently watching Hale, and the brunette.

"Well? What's the verdict?" I ask, placing my hand on Bo's knee. I don't need to see her aura to see she enjoys the sudden contact, and sudden change of eye color? Did her dark brown eyes, just flash a bright jay of blue? "Oh, she is very interested. The connection between the two is almost blinding."

"Alright ladies, cheers to close friends, and letting the past go," Dyson chimes in, placing himself slightly between Bo and me.

"Right, and cheers to new friendships, and possibly new love?" she responds, tilting her shot in the Sirens direction. With Dyson looking the other direction, Bo quickly slips past him, looping her arm in mine, "Cheers Doctor," she whispers, tilting her shot back, which in turn forces mine. The burning sensation never lessens. Reaching for the lime, Bo places her hand on mine, holding it in place. Her eyes are captivating, so pure and honest.

Leaning in just inches from her lips, I can feel her hot breath ghost against my skin. "What are you waiting for?" I speak just above a whisper. I seem to get my point across, as her lips gently collide into mine, but not before you eyes flash that mesmerizing blue again. I'm definitely going to have to ask Trick about that later. My thoughts are interrupted with a intense pull of emotions pulsing through my body. I can't help the gasp that escapes my mouth, which is thankfully muffled by Bo's lips deepening the kiss.

The moment of pure bliss comes to an abrupt stop when Dyson snatches Bo from my grasp, slamming her against the bar, "Don't you fucking touch her!" he growls, baring his teeth. Bo quickly knees him in the groin, shoving him back towards an opposing table, glassware and beer bottles go crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry puppy dog, but last I checked you weren't my mother!" she retorts reeling her fist back as far as she can. "Bo, don't!" I plead, placing my hand on her shoulder. She relaxes a bit under my touch.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a voice demands, turning towards the sound I see Tamsin walking from the entrance. "God, I swear I can't take you anywhere Wolf! And you," she points her finger at Bo, "you, I don't really know, but you must have a damn good reason for pinning him against the table, so I'll let it slide this time." I let out a small laugh at that one, I'm glad someone isn't so quick to judge Bo. I return my glare to Dyson, he has a face of humility, and he is one for holding grudges. I'm going to have to talk to him later, I'm not his property.

Just then the Siren comes walking over, "Everything good here guys?" he asks, scanning his partner, and then meeting my gaze, "I thought you were working on his temper?" I just shrug, "You can only help so much, before it's on them."

"I don't have a temper!" he growled.

"First step is denial." Bo chimed in followed by a chuckle. Dyson released another low growl.

"Okay you two! Do I need to separate ya'll? Come on, I didn't come out to baby sit!" Tamsin's spits, pushing Dyson back. "You succubus, cool it before you give me a reason not to like you. Dyson, lets go take a shot."

"Whoa, hold up guys. I wanted to introduce ya'll to someone." the Siren starts, placing an arm around the short brunette's shoulder, "This is Kenzi. She's new to town, and I invited her to hang out."

Everyone chimes in with their greetings as my phone started going off. Stepping away from the group, I see it's from the lab. "Sharon, everything okay?... What?... Are you okay?... Ok, keep him stable, we'll be right there."

"Hey, everything okay?" Bo places her hand on my arm slowing my movements.

"Yes, well no. I don't know. The woman that Dyson and Hale brought in the other day, woke up from her coma, and started going crazy. Attacked one of my assistants and ran off."

"Did I just hear you right?" Dyson interrupts. I nod in response. "Hale, buddy we have to go. Get her number, and lets go!"

Hale's head shoots up, "Wh-What? But we just got here, and I… I.." shaking his head and groaning he turns back to the brunette before whispering something into her ear, receiving a sweet smile.

"Would you like me to come with? I can help." Bo questions, brushing a thumb across my cheek. I nod, moving into her touch.

A few moments later we all file out of the Dal. Not the night I expected.


	5. Intoxicating

"I want a 5 block perimeter set up, and all the video surveillance around this building on my desk, now!" Dyson demands, sending off uniforms in every different direction, before rejoining me by the exam table. "How's he doing Doc?"

"He is stable for now. I don't get how she put him within an inch of his life. There are no signs of physical damage or trauma. Sharon, how did you find him again?" I ask, turning on my heel to meet her gaze.

"I was making my nightly rounds of all the patients. When I got to her room, I noticed him slumped over in the chair, and the patient nowhere to be found. When I went to check his pulse, he had this creepy smile across his face. That's when I called you." She finishes, shaking at the reminder.

"Hey, he's going to be okay. You saved his life. Dy, do you think you could take her home?" I ask, looking to the shifter.

"Lauren, I don't think I should leave. What if she's still here?"

"Then I have Tamsin, Hale, and all of your people. Not to mention Bo is here, and from what I saw earlier I think she handle her own." I playfully jab.

"Why do you trust her so much? You just met her, Lauren. If you ask me that's pretty careless." He replies, stepping in just an ears length away.

"I didn't ask though, Dyson. I don't have to explain my actions to you, and you need to take a step back before things get out of hand. We're not together, and if you want any chance of keeping this friendship we have, then I suggest you back off a bit. Now, will you PLEASE take Sharon home?" I finish, holding his gaze.

He holds my stare for a few moments more, before shifting his eyes to meet Bo's. "I'll be watching you, Succubus."

"I mean, I'm all for having a crowd, but you might want to make sure the Lauren is alright with that." That comment sparks his anger. Leaping at the succubus he pins her against the opposite wall, releasing a deep throaty growl. "How dare you!" he snaps, tightening his grip against her throat. "Dyson!" I yell, pulling at his arm with no avail, "Dyson, calm down! You are hurting her." Completely lost in his rage, he doesn't realize he's shoving me to the ground, before returning to brunette in his grasp.

"Lauren, are you okay?" Sharon asks helping me back to my feet. "I'm fine, go get Tamsin and Hale please." I order the blonde. She nods her head shakily before disappearing.

"Such a man." Bo croaks, before attempting a knee to his groin again, the wolf quickly counters, shoving his hips flush against her body, enabling her movement. "Let her go, Dyson!"

"Stay out of this Lauren, she has no right speaking about you like that. I told you she was trouble; you can't trust her." He snips, no relinquish to his hold. I gently walk back to his side, taking his face in my hands, forcing him to look at me. "Dy, you need to come back. This isn't you. You are better than this, you know very well that she hasn't done anything to hurt me, nor has she given us any reason to. If you care about me at all, you will let her go. Please Dyson." I finish, calmly running my thumb across his jaw. The darkness that was once filling his gaze slowly retreats back to sea green. Turning back to Bo, he gently releases her, taking a few steps back, releasing a frustrated sigh. "I-I'm sorry, Bo. I- errr, I don't know what I have against you. I know you wouldn't hurt her, I can sense the kindness in your heart. I believe your actions are all genuine I just.." He stops, looking back to Lauren, "Lauren, it's hard seeing you with someone else. I really care about you, and I just.. It's hard excepting that I can't have you, but it's obvious what you two feel. I promise, I won't get in the way of that again. Can you both forgive me?" He finishes taking glances between Lauren and Bo.

Bo opens her mouth to say something, just as Tamsin and Hale come busting into the room. "What going on in-…." Hale starts, turning back to Sharon, "I thought you said Dyson had a death grip on Bo?"

Bo releases a soft laugh, "Please, that tickled more than anything." She states, giving Dyson a playful wink. He returns a genuine smile. "Yeah, everything's good bud, just a minor misunderstanding."

"Right, now that we have playtime out of the way can we please get back to the task at hand?" Tamsin demands, less than pleased with being interrupted for something so childish.

"Yes, we can. Sharon, are you ok with me still taking you home?" Dyson asks, pulling his best puppy dog expression. She nods, while releasing a small laugh.

One by one everyone files out of the room, Dyson stops just at the doorway, turning back for one last glance at Lauren who is now checking Bo's neck. He winces at the sight. I can't believe I keep letting myself lose control like that. He sighs, as he walks out of the door.

"Just a few bruises, but those should heal up quick. Doesn't feel like anything is swollen either, so that's good. How are you feeling?" Lauren asks, turning Bo's head in every direction.

Placing a hand against Lauren's, Bo's stops her movements, "Doc, I'm fine. Are you okay? He shoved you pretty hard."

"Fine, I promise." I reply, forming a half smile. I'm more shaken than anything, his anger seems to be getting more and more out of hand. He hasn't always been like this, he used to always be sweet and kind. Never quick to emotion.

"You sure?" she asks, wrapping her hands around my waist, pulling me in close. "He might be a big bad wolf, but I can easily kick his ass."

"I know you could, Bo, but you really should ease up a bit on him. He really is a nice guy once you get to know him." I reply, pushing back a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Lauren, I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, that was out of line. I guess he can get under my skin as easily as I can get under his."

"Mhm, you two act like two teenage boys in high school fighting for dominance." I chuckle. She throws her head back, "Well, it's kind of hard when were both fighting for your attention. Please tell me you would never give him the time of day." She playfully whines out.

"You are a little late for that request..." I respond looking down, I can feel her stare. "You guys didn't! Shit, so I do have my work cut out for me." She replies, stepping back in shock, she runs her hand through her hair. She's so cute when she's frustrated.

"Please, Dyson is a good guy, but he is most definitely not a gorgeous brunette, that just so happens to be standing in front of me." I tease, hugging her from behind. We just so happen to be standing in from the bed Tyson is laying in as she glances down towards him. "Tyson? Seriously? He works for you, Lauren! That's gross." she teases back, receiving a slap to the arm.

"First off, he has black hair. Second, I would never refer to a man as gorgeous. You however, are much more than gorgeous truthfully. You are perfect." Turning her around in my embrace, I move in so that my face is inches from hers. The scent of flowers and raspberries fills my nose.

"You think I'm perfect? Me, the succubus that has a group of dead bodies in her closet. Nah, I think you are mistaken Doctor. They only perfection I see here, is right in front of me." She states, reducing the little space left between us, her soft lips meet mine in a slow rhythmic dance. The kisses are sweet and gentle, only giving and taking a little at a time. The way our lips meld together is nothing but pure bliss.

Slowly backing us up, she presses my body against the thin sheet wall, with her body following in suite. The sudden warmth spreading across every inch of my body, awakening something deep inside. Deeping the kiss, my tongue begs for entrance. She happily obliges, releasing a small moan at the feeling. We stay like this for what feels like an eternity, I know there are more pressing issues right now, but this feels too good. Running my hands gentle up her back, our gazes meet, her eyes are that beautiful blue again. It's so easy to become lost in the trance they carry.

I feel a small tug from deep inside. A sudden spike in arousal, and pleasure takes over my now trembling body. This feeling is nothing I have ever felt before, but I can't seem to bring myself to care, or pull away. It's intoxicating. After a few moments of the sensation, I notice a faint blue stream flowing into her mouth, It's beautiful. I think, as my core starts to burn with want and desire. I can feel myself slowly slipping into a meditated state, as she continues to deepen our current motion of sexual need. The pull I feel becomes stronger, more intoxicating by the second. I could definitely get used to this.

Out of nowhere, her eyes retreat back to the rich chocolate they are pulling herself away holding a nervous expression. "Shit, Lauren are you okay? Can you hear me?" I sit there staring at her confused. Oh, I am more than okay. I chuckle to myself. "Say something please! OMG. Please Lauren." She pleas.

I place my hand against her cheek stopping her frantic movements. "Hey, I'm right here. What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

"Oh thank god," she breathes, resting her head against my forehead. "That pull. I can't always control it, and that's how I get people killed. I almost couldn't stop with you."

"But you did, how? How does that kill people? That was… exhilarating, intoxicating." I smile at the memory of how it felt.

"Heh, yeah it is very intoxicating for both parties, I guess. I get so lost in the feeling sometimes that I don't stop, and I think it drains the life out of people. God, Lauren if I'd have killed you, I honestly don't think I would want to go on living. I don't think I could do this without you." Her words are full of truth and genuine. How could she feel that way already though, so quickly. We really have just met, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way.

"I don't know either, I don't know how I already feel so deeply for you, but I do." She speaks, as if reading my mind. "I've never been able to make myself stop before, Lauren. You should know that. You are special." She continues, placing both hands against my face, lightly running her thumbs back and forth.

"Maybe you were able to control your urge, with how strongly you feel for me. I may be overthinking this, but I think the connection between us is so strong that maybe that helped you." I finish with a small shrug.

"I don't think you are overthinking that at all, I wholeheartedly agree with you. BUT, I do think we should look into this more, figure out another way of control. Just in case."

I smile at her concern, looking to her neck I notice the lack of bruises. "Bo, your bruises. They are gone. How is that possible?" I question, running my hands over the area where the black and blue marks used to be.

"I- I'm not sure. Doesn't hurt anymore either." I just stand there, studying her. I'm most definitely going to need to study up on my succubus knowledge. Breaking my thoughts, a light knock comes across the door frame. "Sorry guys, but we found something on the surveillance footage ya'll might want to see." Tamsin states before walking off. Turning back to Bo, she steals one last passionate kiss before we head off.


End file.
